Coryn Massey
Coryn Massey is the current Lord of Stonedance and patriarch of House Massey. History Coryn was born to Alren and Laycie Massey in 246 AC, at Stonedance. A second son, Coryn was not expected to ever be lord of his ancestral seat. Instead, Coryn trained to be a knight. During his training as a squire under Ser Ottyn Massey of the Kingsguard, his uncle, Coryn distinguished himself as a natural when it came to the ways of war. While martially adept in most forms of Westerosi combat, where Coryn excelled was on horseback. According to Ser Ottyn, Coryn was the best rider he had ever seen. This expert riding skill gave Coryn motivation to train mostly with lances; he might as well compliment what he was already good at. This training, and his natural skill, resulted in Coryn's favored weapon becoming the lance. With these skills, Coryn seemed to be almost destined for the life of a tourney jouster . Coryn began entering tournaments before even attaining his knighthood, ending several of them with high finishes. At the age of seventeen, Coryn won the Tournament of the Hook, put on to celebrate Lord Alren Massey’s 25th wedding anniversary. Here, Coryn earned his knighthood for his performance, as well as the affections of a young Rosyn Wendwater. At Coryn’s behest, the match was arranged by their parents, and the couple were married soon thereafter. The same year, Rosyn gave birth to twin daughters, Lauryn and Sheran. They would grow up to be great beauties, like their mother. Coryn and spent the next several years of his life looking after them, and saw two another set of twins into the world five years later: a boy named Maldon (the fourth of his name) and a daughter named Nalia. Coryn still competed in the occasional tourney, but was mostly content to simply watch his children grow up. After these good years Alren Massey, Lord of Stonedance, was struck by the pox and passed away at the age of 46. The lordship passed from his hands to Coryn's elder brother, Davith. While not the warrior that Coryn was, Davith was very capable of ruling the Massey lands. Davith managed the Massey lands well, though was a bit obsessed with popularity. He was lenient on collecting taxes and often let sympathetic criminals escape justice. Coryn’s relationship with his brother was not as close as most. While they both loved one another, Coryn disapproving of Davith’s refusal to take a wife and Davith’s jealousy of Coryn’s combat prowess kept them more cold to each other than either would have liked. Several years later, Coryn joined his uncle Ser Ottyn Massey with the royal forces during Durran’s Defiance. Performing admirably during the siege, Coryn was behind Ser Ottyn Massey as he fell to the traitorous Lord Commander Dayne. While Ser Ottyn Massey was mortally wounded, Coryn interceded to defend his uncle so other could drag Ser Ottyn Massey to safety. While outmatched by Ser Dayne, Coryn managed to just hold him off before beating a hasty retreat. As the man lay dying, Coryn comforted him in his last moments, crying as his old master gave his final breaths. Despite his newfound hatred for Lord Commander Dayne, Ser Coryn Massey joined the rest of the besiegers of Dragonstone in joining the side of the rebels. The rest of the war he fought with the Massey forces, who were spared Lord Baratheon’s wrath at the end of the war due to their switching of allegiances. During the Duel of the Dragons, Davith led a Massey host across the Narrow Sea in support of the Blackfyres. During the Island of Serpents Skirmish, Davith was struck in the side by a stray arrow. The wound quickly festered, and claimed Davith’s life a week later. While Coryn did mourn, there was still a war to be fought. Coryn participated in the Slaughter of Scarwood, though with no great vigor; his brother’s death weighed heavily upon him. After the Duel of the Dragons, Davith was put to rest with his ancestors in the crypts beneath Stonedance. After being blessed with a boy a year later, Coryn named him Davith in honor of his fallen brother. Recent Activity Coryn's daughter was married off to Osmund Darklyn. Hopefully this would strengthen the bond between their houses, and provoke interest in his other daughter, Sheran. Coryn's heir, Maldon IV, began squiring for Royland Baratheon in 278 AC. He hoped his son would learn the values of knighthood and what it stood for; Coryn wanted his heir to be not only competent, but fair. After Royland's death, Maldon switched to squire for Luthor Tarly. After an embarrassing loss in Sunspear, Coryn's training with the lance became even more intensive then usual, resulting in more masterful control of its placement. Immediate Family -Lord of Stonedance, Coryn Massey (34) -His Wife, Rosyn Massey (35) (Fertility) -Their Daughter, Lauryn Darklyn (17) -Their Daughter, Sheran Massey (17) -Their Daughter, Nalia Massey (12) -Their Son, Maldon Massey (12) -Their Son, Davith II Massey (3) -His Brother, Davith Massey (d.276) -His Father, Alren Massey (d.269 AC) -His Mother, Laycie Massey (54) -His Uncle, Ottyn Massey (d.270 AC) Other Supporting Characters Maester Rolan, aged 41 (Clever). A Maester of the Citadel, this balding man has served House Massey loyally since his arrival in 272 AC. Ser Joffery of the Kingswood, aged 27 (Martially Adept). Once a hedge knight roaming Westeros, Ser Joffery served with him during the Durran's Defiance. After seeing he was a capable warrior on the battlefield, Coryn offered him a place at his keep after the war's conclusion, which he graciously accepted. Ser Joffery is related to Ser Ronas, and served as his master when the man was a squire. Ser Ronas of the Kingswood, aged 22 (Ambidextrous ). Younger brother of Ser Joffery, Ser Ronas began training as a squire as soon as Joffery earned his knighthood. Knighted by his brother after years of service, Ser Ronas requested employment with Lord Massey after he was knighted four years ago and was accepted with open arms. Quotes "Domeric Dayne is a shitter"-Coryn Massey Category:House Massey Category:Crownlander